


One Night Led to You

by geeelatinnn



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Decisions, Fluff, Fluff maybe?, M/M, Romance, Secrets, drunk, fake - Freeform, idk what to put on tags help me, mentions of Jesse, mentions of Shintaro, mentions of kouchi, one night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Kyomoto Taiga always had himself together, never really letting loose and just focuses on his job and his loving fiancé Tanaka Juri. One night, Taiga accompanied Juri to a bar and one thing led to another which now his life involved Matsumura Hokuto - a man who was used to getting what he wants.A chance encounter... or was it?
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Secrets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> The 6th installment for my 10 for 10 self challenge~!
> 
> Another spur of the moment fic decision. I wanted to write something that's not too problematic, something lighter than the other things I've been writing lately, I'm not quite sure if I succeeded though.
> 
> I hope what lies ahead is worth your time!

Taiga woke up with a terrible headache, he kept on massaging his temples before he turned to the side and slowly opened his eyes. On top of his nightstand was a glass of water and his medicine for a hangover, a smile spread across his face as he thought that Juri never failed to leave him with his medicine and change him to fresh clothes before leaving him after a night of drinking at a bar with him. He sat up and took his medicine before getting off his bed. He looked out the window, it was a nice bright sunny day, probably a little too late to get up but it was a weekend so he wasn’t really in any hurry. Stretching out his arms as he marveled at the beautiful blue sky, he could smell Spam being cooked. He wondered if it was his imagination playing with him as he was really hungry, still with his mother’s monthly care package he was sure he had some in his kitchen and it wouldn’t take long for him to cook some.

Walking through his apartment with his eyes closed while he stretched his arm, the smell of Spam was getting stronger and there was a hint of coffee in the air too. When he reached his kitchen Taiga took a step back, almost falling down when a stranger with jet black hair was cooking in his kitchen.

“Who are you!?” Taiga grabbed the nearest chair, ready to defend himself if the stranger came closer at him.

“Ah, you’re awake.” The stranger turned off the stove and transferred the egg roll he cooked into a plate before cutting it up into smaller portions. “Your stomach was rumbling earlier so I thought maybe I should cook you something to eat before I leave. I hope you don’t mind, I changed you into your sweatpants and sweatshirt. Didn’t want you catching a cold by sleeping naked.”

_ Naked? Why was I naked?  _ Taiga tried to recall the night before but all he could remember was him and Juri getting wasted at a bar and the next thing he could remember was waking up.

The stranger took off the apron he was wearing. “I’ll take my leave now.”

“No. Stay.” Taiga massaged his temple as he took a seat. “This is too much to eat on my own. Might as well join me.”

The two of them ate in silence. Taiga didn’t really know what to say to this person, he couldn’t remember meeting him at all. His head was too distracted with different scenarios that might have happened but he doesn’t have the courage to ask him about it yet. The man was damn attractive, he’ll give him that. He couldn’t help but stare at him as they ate and when his gaze travelled down to the man’s neck he saw what seemed to be bite marks and hickeys, Taiga looked back down on his meal as he felt himself flush.

_ Did I do that?  _ Taiga was shaking his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. Butterflies started fluttering in his stomach and he couldn’t tell if it was from the night of drinking or his thoughts going haywire that caused it.

“Hey, are you okay?” The man knocked on the table to get his attention. “You’re flushed.”

Taiga fanned his face with his hand. “Is it hot in here?”

“Here have some water.” The man poured water in Taiga’s cup.

Taiga drank it all in one go. “I’m really sorry but I can’t remember how we met or how you ended up here in my place. I can’t even recall your name. Could you please enlighten me?”

“I’m Matsumura Hokuto. And you’re Kyomoto Taiga, right? You have so many trophies with your name here it’s hard to miss.”

“Okay, Matsumura. How did we meet and why did you end up at my place.”

Hokuto scoffed. “You didn’t have trouble calling me by my given name last night.”

“What?”

Hokuto filled Taiga in with what happened last night. How Taiga suddenly approached him at a table he shared with two of his other friends and invited him to have a few drinks but instead Taiga and his friend named Juri, from what Hokuto remembered, joined them at their table instead. The two of them lost a game of truth or dare and ended up having to go home together. Hokuto was just intent on taking Taiga home and placing hangover medicine on top of his nightstand as what Juri reminded him to do but then…

“Stop!” Taiga raised both his hands up as though he was surrendering to something as what happened when they came to his apartment started coming back to him in brief flashes. “God!” He covered his face with both his hands from embarrassment.

“Yeah, you shouted that a lot last night too.”

“Shut up! Are you enjoying this? God! I don’t do things like this.” Taiga hooded his face with his hands.

“That’s what your friend said too last night. I didn’t think that kiss would lead to something more last night but hey, who could resist a boy as pretty as you? It’s not like I took advantage of drunk you. I just didn't think you were too hammered to even remember things.” Hokuto started cleaning up the table while Taiga seemed to have been having a hard time processing things.

Taiga drank another glass of water. “I’m so sorry. And I’m so embarrassed. God. I hope I never see you again and do anything like that again ever.” Part of him really wanted to get to know Hokuto more, but with what happened to them last night he reckoned he didn’t exactly make the best impression and he thought he’d never recover from that.

“You’re cute even when you’re flustered.” Hokuto said as if it was the most natural thing to say in the world. 

Hokuto’s husky low voice was doing things to Taiga that he had never even felt from anyone else ever and it was foreign territory to him. Is this how he affected all those people who had tried to approach him before? Finally having the courage to look up at his one night mistake in human form, Taiga was caught off guard and flushed as Hokuto warmly smiled at him.

“I would like to get to know you better. Sober you.”

_ I might want that too.  _ Taiga massaged his temples and took deep breaths before speaking. “Look, I have a fiancé, okay? You met him last night too.”

“Yeah, right, Juri.” There was sarcasm mixed in with Hokuto’s tone. “If he was really your fiancé, how could he let you go home with a total stranger? Not to brag but a pretty hot stranger at that.” Hokuto raised his eyebrow.

“Juri has his crazy antics.”

Hokuto walked over to Taiga and cupped his face, rubbing his thumb over Taiga’s cheek. “I know your secret, Kyomoto. You told me before we, you know,” He leaned in to whisper in Taiga’s ear. “Before we fucked.”

Startled, Taiga immediately stood up from the chair making it fall down and Hokuto was thrown into a fit of laughter.

“You’re interesting. But I really have to go now, I’m afraid you’ll combust if I stay any longer. I’ll see you around, Kyomoto Taiga.”

* * *

"Team alpha, your attention please!" Jesse walked in their small office room. And of course, when the officer in charge of your department you don't have a choice but to drop everything and give him your full attention. "I'll introduce to you your new marketing manager."

Taiga looked up from his desk and his eyes widened at the sight of the person standing beside Jesse.

"This is Matsumura Hokuto." Jesse scanned the room, his way of making sure all attention was on him and also so he would know which desk was empty so he could tell Hokuto to take that one. "You all know Kawashima has been transferred to the sponsorship division and lucky you guys to have a replacement just in time before you meet a client, right? Matsumura, you can take that empty desk beside Kyomoto."

"What?!" Taiga said out loud as he stood up from his seat. "I'm sorry."

Jesse chuckled. "It's okay, Kyomoto. We're used to your sudden thoughts so you might not be even reacting to this. Kyomoto, you should brief him about the client you're meeting tomorrow. You should be thankful, your workload will be cut again now that you don't have to fill in the shoes of a marketing manager too."

Taiga let out a deep sigh as Hokuto approached the desk beside him. He transferred all the files about their client tomorrow on a flash drive and handed it to Hokuto. For now he used his own desktop to brief Hokuto about their client, which took longer than it should have as Taiga was distracted and kept pausing. Hokuto smelled good and the very little distance between them was bothering Taiga, especially when he noticed Hokuto was gazing at him instead of the screen.

Taiga cleared his throat. "Could you please focus?" He rubbed his nose with his index finger, moving his chair closer to his desk and making a little space between him and Hokuto. "This is very important."

Hokuto chuckled. "I am focused." Hokuto moved the presentation from the very first slide and started talking about the client and their proposal, an improved one from what Taiga was talking about while briefing him.

It amazed Taiga how Hokuto already knew the presentation well despite only having seen it today with his sloppy explanation at that. Hokuto even had a few changes made already, standing up behind Taiga and reaching over the keyboard and mouse so he could make some adjustments to the presentation.

Taiga was long lost about what was happening to the presentation about this time, what with Hokuto's arms trapping him and being sandwiched between Hokuto and his desk. Good thing their area was at the very corner of the room, away from everyone else's as Taiga knew he might have turned flushed red by now, judging by how fast his heartbeat raised.

"Taiga, focus." Hokuto snapped his fingers in front of Taiga and his tone was a little mocking. "You're the head designer for this one, you should keep up with whatever the client demands for while I give the presentation, okay?"

"I am focused." Taiga straightened up in his seat.

"Are you?" Hokuto turned his chair around so that they were face to face, leveling his head with Taiga's. "You seem pretty distracted to me?"

"Please, stop doing this. I'm engaged." Taiga raised up his left hand that held his engagement ring.

Hokuto smirked. "You wouldn't want people to doubt that now, would you?" He looked around team alpha's room but everyone had earphones and headphones on, busy with whatever they were doing on the screen. "People are not even paying attention to us."

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm engaged."

Hokuto chuckled and sat back down on his own chair, wheeling it towards his own desk. "Whatever, Kyomoto. I told you. I know your secret."

"Hey."

Taiga turned his seat around and a feeling of relief washed over him. "Juri!"

Taiga raised his arms up and pouted, a gesture that he does when he wants to get comforted. Juri moved closer to Taiga so he could hug him and Juri caressed Taiga's hair.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be relieved today? I heard you have a new marketing manager." Juri looked up and saw Hokuto. "Oh, hey, Matsumura, right? Oh wow, small world. Are you Taiga's new marketing manager?" He was still rubbing the back of Taiga's hair who just clung to him harder.

"Yeah. Juri, right? You work here too?"

"Website developer. My office is right next door. Hey, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Juri!" Taiga looked up, eyebrows furrowed and Juri merely kissed his forehead.

"If you don't mind my company."

"Well, better to warm up with each other. You and Taiga are going to be working together anyways."

They walked out of the office together, Juri and Taiga walked hand in hand while Hokuto walked behind them. Hokuto didn't mind the scene in front of him, if one it made him more amused of Taiga. Taiga's little reactions to things were borderline childlike but Hokuto found that adorable. Even if Taiga was happily chatting with Juri with his round eyes as bright as the sum seemed, Hokuto did not mind at all.

"Hey!" Taiga pulled Juri to the side. "We should go! Let's go see the fireworks this year!" He tugged on Juri's sleeve while pointing to the poster. "We should wear yukatas too!"

Juri laughed and patted Taiga's head. "Tone down the enthusiasm. That's three weeks from now."

"I know. But you're always so busy. With your podcast and day job." Taiga pouted.

"We'll go, okay?" Juri pinched his nose and they continued walking.

Juri and Hokuto talked over lunch, about the company and aso about Juri’s podcast. Taiga was quietly eating beside Juri, preoccupied with looking for yukatas for him and Juri. Juri and Hokuto dropped Taiga off at his desk before they headed for the smoking area. Somehow, it made Taiga felt left out that the two were already bonding btu he wasn’t about to get exposed to the smell of smoke that he hated just to know what the other two might have been talking about without him.

* * *

“Nervous for tomorrow?” Juri asked as he lazily played with Taiga’s hair while the two of them were watching yet another detective Conan episode on the television.

“What did you and Matsumura talk about at the smoking area earlier?”

Juri chuckled. “You’re curious about that, huh? Nothing much really. Apparently, you’ve told him about us.”

“I did. I told him we’re engaged.”

“Oh no, not that.”

Taiga sat up and faced Juri. “What do you mean?”

“You told him our engagement is fake. That we’re only acting like a couple in public because you want your admirers to back off and because I don’t plan on settling down with anyone.”

“Oh god.” Taiga placed both his hands over his face. “You should have just told him I was drunk when I said that!”

“And let him have a bad impression of you? What do you think he’ll think of you if he knew even engaged with someone you’d fuck someone else?”

“It doesn’t matter…” Taiga just realized what Juri has just said. “Wait. He told you we had sex?!”

“I almost didn’t believe it.” Juri put a hand over his chest. “I mean, we just met him that night and it was a stupid dare to have you two go home together. I didn’t think you’d actually jump him.”

“Just shut up!” Taiga’s ears turned red from embarrassment. And he was going to meet a client with Hokuto tomorrow, just thinking about seeing him tomorrow makes Taiga want to evaporate into thin air.

“Isn’t it a good thing that he knows? I mean, clearly you’re attracted to the guy. You were all up on him while you were drunk and he does seem like a nice guy.”

“And just like that you’ll willingly give me away? Because he’s a nice guy?” Taiga slapped Juri’s shoulder.

Juri laughed and pulled Taiga in an embrace. “You’re a pretty big catch, Taiga. But, for the longest time, I have never seen you this taken to someone. Maybe Hokuto is the breath of fresh air you need.”

“Whatever. I’m going to bed. You’re free to sleep in the couch.” Taiga hit Juri with a pillow before standing up.

“Hokuto, who you met for the first time, slept with you and your fiance was thrown out? Wow, could you be more obvious?”

“Shut up or leave!” Taiga slammed the door of his bedroom. He rubbed his chest, trying if that would calm down his heartbeat. He slipped on his bed, the soft fresh covers felt nice on his skin.

When the bed shifted, signaling Juri was there with him, Taiga turned his back on him.

“Hey, come on. Don’t be mad.” Juri peered over Taiga’s shoulder. “Wear your best suit tomorrow, okay? Well, even if you come in rags your pretty face will take Hokuto’s breath away.”

“I’ve never hated you more than I do now. And we’ve been friends for a really long time!”

* * *

Taiga and Shintaro waited for Hokuto by the front entrance. Taiga received a message from Hokuto to wait there and that they’ll take his car to their client’s building instead of the company car. He figured Hokuto must have gotten his number from Juri who just so willingly gave it to him.

“Hey, you okay?” Shintaro asked him before popping in a piece of gum inside his mouth. “You seem nervous and you’re not usually like that.”

“Have you prepared all the materials for recording?” Taiga tried to divert the attention away from him.

Shintaro nodded. “Hokuto even gave me a list of what would be needed today. Come on, put a little more trust in me you two. I’ve been doing documentary works for as long as you’ve been a head designer.”

“Yeah, we come as a package.”

“And I’ve known you long enough to know you have the hots for Hokuto.” Shintaro said as if it was no big deal and poked Taiga’s shoulder.

“What?”

“Oh come on. You’re so obvious, Taiga. It’s good our desks are far away from the others or else they might think you’re cheating on Juri. Guess your fake engagement won’t last long.”

Taiga covered Shintaro’s mouth. “Quiet down or someone might hear you.”

Shintaro bit Taiga’s hand, in revenge for shutting him up. “You should tell Hokuto so you two could get all up on each other.”

A black CR-V pulled over the front entrance, both Taiga’s and Shintaro’s attention were shifted to it. Hokuto got out of the car and walked over to them.

“Are you guys ready?” Hokuto asked as he picked up the laptop bag and manila folder besides Taiga. “Let’s go.”

Hokuto opened the passenger’s door for Taiga and even placed his hand over Taiga’s head in case he bumped it on the car as he got on. Hokuto also opened the back door but just to let Shintaro in after he had placed Taiga's things on the backseat.

Taiga avoided looking over at Hokuto’s side the whole ride after that one glance he did earlier that made him blush. Hokuto had his sleeves rolled up while driving and Taiga had a front row view of his arm veins, it wasn’t something he really needed to think about before meeting a big client. He needed to focus, this was a big account that they were entrusted with, he can’t afford to mess this up.

During the presentation to the client, Taiga and Shintaro almost had nothing else they really needed to do aside from taking down notes for documentation purposes. Everything was pretty much handled by Hokuto. Taiga was in awe at how well Hokuto had his control and way with words that even the client was left with little to almost no question at all. They landed the account without even having too much of an adjustment to their initial presented plan.

On their way back to their building, Taiga powered up his laptop to get started on the presentation for Jesse to update him that they got the account.

“What are you doing?” Hokuto asked when the traffic light turned red.

“Getting a jump start on the presentation for Jesse.”

“You don’t need to do that. I have one already, you just need to edit it out with some of the things said earlier.”

“What?” Taiga looked through the files that still had a desktop shortcut and there it was, labeled with the date today. “When did you even make this?”

“Yesterday, after lunch.”

“We haven’t even landed the client yet then.”

Hokuto smirked. “I always get the yes. Remember that.” Hokuto turned to wink at him before getting his attention back on the road.

* * *

Hokuto took Taiga and Shintaro to a sushi restaurant for a celebratory lunch at a sushi restaurant, paying the bill himself as sort of his welcoming lunch as well with his new team as he calls it and after they were done Hokuto excused himself for a while and Taiga and Shintaro waited inside the car for him.

“Wow, Taiga, your new boy has everything.” Shintaro said as he rubbed his belly. “Money. Looks. Brains.”

“He is not my new boy!” Taiga defiantly said as he typed in a message to Juri to update him about everything to which Juri merely replied with a winky face. “Get it out of your system before he comes back.”

“I felt like a third wheel during that lunch, well, not so bad considering it was free. But man, to be assisted while eating. What must life feel like for one Kyomoto Taiga.” Shintaro clicked his tongue.

Hokuto came back with a convenience store bag. “Here, Shin, didn’t really know what you might have wanted so I got you a cold latte. Kyomoto,” He wiped the can dry before handing it to Taiga. “Juri said you liked having strawberry milk on hot days so here you go.”

“That is so sweet.” Shintaro said and Taiga’s neck immediately snapped so he could glare at him as Hokuto started the engine. “I meant the coffee geez.”

Taiga rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

Back at their office they had a thirty minute break before they were called into Jesse’s office. Hokuto started updating the presentation for Jesse while Shintaro fixed up and renamed all their presentation files. Taiga was sketching his initial plan for the layout of the website, he stretched up his hands and yawned, eyes watering up from his lack of sleep lately but since they already landed a client he figured he might be having some sleep for the next few days.

“Are you okay?” Hokuto asked without taking his eyes off of his screen.

“A little sleep deprived but I’ll survive.” Taiga popped in a mint to his mouth.

“I could just be the one to present this to Jesse. You could sit this one out and catch a power nap or something?” Hokuto pulled out his flash drive and placed it in his coat pocket before wheeling his chair closer to Taiga. He cupped Taiga’s face and ran his thumb under Taiga’s eye. “Hiding your dark circles under layers of concealer, huh?”

“H - how could you tell?” Taiga grabbed his desk mirror in a hurry, checking if he unevenly placed his concealer. “I am not sitting out this meeting.”

Hokuto raised his shoulder. “Suit yourself. We’re going up there in five.”

Hokuto carried the whole presentation on his own. And the more Taiga watched him talk, the more he just exudes confidence. Hokuto even got Jesse’s full attention and Jesse was known to space out a lot during this meeting. Halfway through, Yugo from the executive board, joined their meeting. Shintaro and Taiga both straightened up in their seats and tensed up even when all they really were doing was documenting the meeting. Hokuto just continued on talking, not at all shaken that someone from the board suddenly joined in on their meeting. Every question thrown at him, Hokuto had an immediate answer. He didn’t even need any thinking time, it was like he had a script memorized for this whole presentation about an account they landed just a few hours prior.

Taiga was left awestruck and took him a while before he could fix up the meeting room when Jesse and Yugo both left. He had been preparing for this account since last week, the reason he was sleep deprived was because of his nervousness with this account, he was now thankful that Hokuto was their new marketing manager, Taiga had a lot of confidence but he knew he wouldn’t have been able to carry the presentation as well as Hokuto did.

Hokuto wastes no time at work, Taiga peered over his desktop once they were back in their room and Hokuto was already working on a timeline. Their next client presentation wasn’t even up until two weeks from now and Hokuto was already making a rough timeline. When Hokuto caught him looking at his direction, he winked at Taiga, making Taiga squeal a little and jump in his seat. He turned his attention back to his own desk, if Hokuto was already working on the timeline he should have some rough sketches or ideas about how the website would look like. It was hard as he felt his eyelids getting heavier by the minute and there was still two hours left before he could clock out.

“Taiga.” Juri squatted down by his chair. “I won’t be able to drive you home. You have to take a cab for now.”

“What? Why now~?” Taiga whined, he wouldn’t normally do this but he was looking forward to napping on the car ride home.

“International client. We have to hold a meeting their time.”

“But I wanted to finally nap in two hours.”

“I could take him. If it’s alright with you.” Hokuto went over Taiga and directly spoke to Juri, as though it was a decision only the two of them were allowed to have an opinion on.

“That’d be great!” Juri pinched Taiga’s cheek. “See. You’ll still get your nap. You can just re-heat the food I prepared earlier for your dinner, okay?” Juri leaned in to whisper in Taiga’s ear. “Or maybe, Hokuto would be your dinner.”

“Shut up.” Taiga pushed him away but held on to his sleeves. “Message me when you get home.”

“Got it.” Juri winked at him before walking away. Fist bumping Shintaro before he left the room.

* * *

Hokuto grabbed the neck pillow at the back of Taiga’s seat and handed it to Taiga before starting the car engine. “I know where you live so you could nap now.”

“I’ll just rest my eyes for a while.” Taiga blindly reached for the seatbelt and he felt Hokuto’s hand hold his, guiding it to where the seatbelt was and they pulled on it together. “Thanks.”

“Get some rest, Kyomoto.” Hokuto said, more of a command than a request.

* * *

Taiga woke up, it was dark and he was in an unfamiliar room. He sat up so fast blood rushed to his head, under the blanket he was no longer wearing his own clothes but an oversized white sweater and white sweatpants instead. The digital clock by the nightstand read 8pm. The room was illuminated by the sole lamp at the other side of the bed, beside it was a picture of Hokuto in his martial arts attire and even has a black belt.

Taiga walked out of the bedroom, the living room was empty but he could smell food being cooked so he headed to the kitchen. Hokuto’s place has almost the same layout as his but the color scheme was a contrast to his white furniture, Hokuto’s were more blacks and grays.

“Oh, hey, you’re up.” Hokuto was pouring some stew into bowls. “Just in time for dinner.”

Taiga scratched the back of his head before pulling a chair and sitting on it. “How did I end up here?”

“Well,” Hokuto set the table for their dinner. “You fell asleep as soon as we drove off of the parking lot. You looked too peaceful. I didn’t want to wake you up so I took you here.” He walked over to Taiga’s side and gently placed his hand over Taiga’s forehead. “I thought you might run a fever or something.” He placed down utensils for Taiga before going over to his chair.

“I’m sorry for causing trouble. I’ll just take a cab after dinner.” Taiga tried to keep his voice straight despite his rapidly beating heart.

“You can just stay. Juri already dropped some clothes for you to use tomorrow.” Hokuto was talking so casually as if this was the natural flow of things, as if it was just a normal occurrence to have someone stay over.

“Is this what you do?” Taiga was genuinely confused, not even thinking that hard anymore before speaking. “Going home with people you just met? Taking them to your house?”

“Is this what you do? Play hard to get when you clearly really want me?” Hokut raised his eyebrow.

Taiga gulped, how could Hokuto confidently say things like that? Was he too transparent. “I’m engaged.”

“Yeah, your fiancé just so willingly dropped off clothes for you in another man’s apartment.” Hokuto leaned back on his chair, eyes focused on Taiga. “This is what I do, Kyomoto Taiga. I see what I want, I go after it.” Hokuto smirked, not a hint of sarcasm on his voice, he was exuded nothing but determination.

Taiga couldn’t take it anymore, he looked down on his food. If he kept his gaze at Hokuto he might actually combust in his seat right now. He wondered how long he could drag this on until Hokuto just gave up. Or maybe… it was him that would give up and surrender to Hokuto as well as his own feelings.


	2. One Night, Two Nights

Taiga took the bag Juri brought for him to Hokuto’s bathroom. Everything he needed was inside: his toiletries in the travel pack he takes with him when he goes away for work, two sets of clothes for work he could choose from, two pairs of his pajamas, three pairs of underwear and blush crept to his face when he noticed at the very bottom of the bag were packets of condoms in different sizes and lube. Honestly, he covered up his face out of embarrassment even if he was the only one inside the bathroom. What was Juri thinking anyway? Packing way too many things for an overnight stay and honestly the last items were unnecessary.

Taiga looked at himself in the mirror contemplating within himself to just book a cab to get out of Hokuto’s hair but realizing he left his phone in Hokuto’s bedroom. For now he brushed his teeth and showered while he thought of how to tell Hokuto he was leaving. It got him thinking why he was even bothering so much about thinking of an excuse when he shouldn’t even really be there in the first place. Too lost in his own thoughts he ended up dressing himself in his pyjamas instead of his outside clothes but he didn’t bother changing anymore.

Back in the bedroom, Hokuto was already in bed. Hokuto was typing away on his laptop that he had rested on his lap. Taiga found the rest of his stuff at the desk chair by the window and he took them before approaching the nightstand for his phone. Before he could reach it, Hokuto’s hand grabbed his wrist.

“Do you really think I’d let you travel alone at this hour?” Hokuto raised his eyebrow at Taiga. He took Taiga’s phone before the blonde could even reach for it. “Just go to bed, Taiga. We have a lot of planning to do for work tomorrow. We have to give our client the best options so they wouldn’t think twice to renew a contract with us.” he placed down Taiga’s phone on the nightstand beside him.

“Can I have my phone. I need to set my alarm for tomorrow.” Taiga reached out his hand, palm up.

“I already have an alarm set for tomorrow.” Hokuto didn’t take his eyes off of his laptop screen and continued typing away.

“But I’m sleeping on the couch.” Taiga reasoned. “How could I possibly hear your alarm from there?”

Hokuto closed down his laptop. “Who said you’re sleeping on the couch? Can’t you see the empty space I left for you here on the bed? Come on, Taiga. It’s not like this would be the first night we’re sharing a bed together.” He placed his laptop inside the drawer. “I want you in the best shape for work. I can’t have a designer with a backache tomorrow. Now get in bed before I shove you here myself.”

The thought of Hokuto manhandling him on the bed felt thrilling for Taiga but he shook his head to throw off those thoughts. Taiga took his bags and placed them back on the desk chair before slipping in the bed. He kept a distance between him and Hokuto on the bed, even if it meant he was almost at the edge and one small roll would mean him meeting the floor.

“Why are you so tense?” Hokuto pulled on Taiga, closing in the distance between them but giving enough room for Taiga to move without the danger of falling to the floor. “You were practically clinging to me the first night we slept together.” Hokuto turned to the side, his head cradled by his right hand so he could see Taiga’s reaction.

Blush crept to Taiga’s face, more out of embarrassment about still not remembering that night clearly than the fact that Hokuto was staring at him with such beautiful eyes that felt like they bore a hole in his head and Hokuto was playing in his mind. He could only still remember flashes of what happened that first night and now he was making a mental note to himself never to get that drunk again.

Hokuto held Taiga by his chin and made the blonde look at him. “Should I refresh your memory?” He slowly leaned in, eyes firmly waiting for Taiga’s reaction.

Taiga shut his eyes when Hokuto’s lips were brushing his and he felt Hokuto’s breath on his skin as the younger one laughed before pulling away and laying his head on the pillow.

“Ah, your little reactions are always adorable.” Hokuto laughed a little more and Taiga just found himself looking at the younger male as he felt good that he was able to make Hokuto laugh lightly like this because Hokuto always seemed so serious at work. “Don’t worry. I won’t do it without your consent so you can rest with the assurance that you won’t get harassed while sleeping.”

“Do it.” Taiga doesn’t know what got into him but the feeling of Hokuto’s lips brushing his made him want more. “Do it. Kiss me.”

Hokuto turned to face him and cupped Taiga’s face, gently caressing the blonde’s cheeks with his thumb before sweeping away his bangs. Hokuto looked into his eyes as he gave him the softest smile he’s seen from the younger from the past couple of days they’ve known each other. Taiga closed his eyes as Hokuto slowly leaned in. Only to be surprised that Hokuto kissed him on his forehead instead of his lips.

“Good night, Taiga.” Hokuto pulled the blankets over Taiga so that the blonde would be completely covered up to his shoulder. “You may hug me if you feel like it.”

* * *

Taiga woke up alone in bed, his arm slung over a pillow. He could hear the running water of the shower and when he looked over the digital clock on the nightstand it was an hour earlier than he usually got up for work for, he reached for his phone and he didn’t even receive any messages from Juri. Hokuto came out of the bathroom through the door that connected it to the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Taiga tried to focus his attention on his phone.

“Water’s a bit cold so make sure to use the heater.” Hokuto was acting so nonchalant like this was just an everyday occurrence for them.

Taiga got up from the bed without raising his head and grabbed his bag as he stormed as fast as he could to the bathroom. He could hear Hokuto snicker as he did but he chose to ignore that. Honestly he thinks his heart was too weak to handle a half-naked Hokuto in the morning. It wasn’t like Juri’s toned body wasn’t a sight to look at as well but Hokuto’s body was whole lot different with all the muscles and curves. He shook his head in hopes to rid him of the thoughts of Hokuto as this was not a time to be thinking of such things.

"Have some miso soup to warm you up." Hokuto called out to Taiga as the blonde walked to the living room dressed in his work clothes and his bags in hand. "I made some pork cutlet sandwiches but wrapped them up so you could eat them in the office or on our way there."

"Thanks." Taiga said as he sipped some of the soup Hokuto prepared for him.

"Do you want me to mix in creamer and sugar for your coffee?" 

"Ah." Taiga noticed that Hokuto had two tumblers in front of him. "I can do it." He stood beside Hokuto and mixed in sugar and creamer to his coffee, noticing that Hokuto was watching him as he did. "I'll wash the tumbler before I give it back to you."

"Well, it's yours so you do have to keep your things clean."

Taiga choked on his soup. "But I never brought any tumbler here."

"I plan ahead, Taiga. I already bought things for you so it wouldn't be a problem when you stay over here."

"What makes you think I'd stay over here often?"

"Why do you interchange Taiga and Kyomoto? Why not just call me Taiga?"

Hokuto stepped closer to Taiga, the ends of their feet touching each other. "Because at work, you're Kyomoto engaged to Juri. But here, at the comfort of my home, you're whoever you want to be Taiga." He lightly pressed a kiss on Taiga's cheek. "Now we have to go unless you want to be late."

Taiga didn't want to go just yet. He wanted to be around this Hokuto for a little while longer before they went back to designer Kyomoto and marketing head Matsumura.

"Ho - Hokuto." Taiga managed to say after stammering. "Is it alright if I call you that outside work?"

"Of course."

* * *

“Don’t take your bag to the office.” Hokuto said as he turned off the engine. “What would people think if we go in together and you have an overnight bag? You ready to go?”

“Wait.” Taiga held on to Hokuto’s coat sleeve. “Ah!” He pulled his hand away and took off his seatbelt. “Sorry.”

Hokuto pulled Taiga by his arm and pressed their lips together. “Don’t worry. The car’s tinted.”

Taiga walked a few steps behind Hokuto as they made their way to their office.

“Here, Shin.” Hokuto handed Shintaro one of the paper bags he was holding before he took his own seat. “Pork cutlet sandwich. I need both of your energies up today. Shin, if you’re done compiling the notes from all the meetings yesterday I need you to email the client to ask permission for you to take videos and photos of their workplace. We need consent for that. Kyomoto, use stock photos for now if you really have to incorporate it in the draft designs just so we could get a website developer to make a prototype already.”

Taiga was nodding along while he chewed on his pork cutlet sandwich. Somehow he was impressed with how professional Hokuto was when they were at work, not giving him any special treatment and gave him hard criticisms when he showed him the initial designs he had come up with. He could overhear Hokuto when he talked with the client over the phone discussing getting permission and all and he’s even more amazed at how Hokuto handled himself even through a phone call, it was like he was giving a presentation in person as well but the difference was he himself was the one documenting important details on his computer while talking with the client. 

Juri came into their office just in time for lunch. Not one of them was mentioning anything about yesterday. Hokuto talked to Juri about setting a meeting with him after lunch before Juri could even grab a seat to wait for Taiga to save his work.

“Are you coming with us to lunch?” Juri asked, fully knowing that Taiga would have wanted to be the one to do it but he knew Taiga also didn’t have the courage to do it while there are a lot of eyes around them.

“Ah no, I made plans with a friend.” Hokuto stood up from his seat. “Thanks for the offer though.” He tapped Juri on his shoulder before making his way out of the room.

“Disappointed?” Juri teased Taiga in the hallway.

“Shut up, Juri.”

* * *

“You know, I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Yugo wiped his mouth. “Why did you take the marketing manager position? You were offered to be in charge of the whole advertising department with the plans for expanding that department. Jesse could really use your help and the salary and position would be way higher than what you are now.”

“I got a good deal with regards to my salary so Jesse and I probably have the same salary.” Hokuto said with confidence and he chuckled a little at Jesse’s annoyed reaction.

“Being alone in my position is tough. There are more and more paper works piling up. The higher ups have way too high standards to who should fill in that position.” Jesse complained. “You should have taken the position, Hokuto. I’m dying to know what appeal being in the marketing manager position has that you decided to settle for that one instead of a higher position.”

“I have a target in mind. Some clients we need to get if the company would really plan for an expansion and more funds for the advertising wing.”

“A target in mind or a Taiga in mind?” Yugo clarified. “Honestly, Hokuto. I don’t think Taiga even remembers you. It’s been what? Ten years? Not everyone remembers people they meet from ski trips. Especially not someone who’s features drastically changed throughout the years.”

“Honestly, man. Did you get some work done while you were overseas for further studies?” Jesse analyzed Hokuto’s face as if he was seeing him for the first time.

“First of all, I didn’t get any work done on my face. I was just blessed with good genes. Let’s get those plastic surgery thoughts out of the way. And second, who said I can’t hit two birds with one stone?” Hokuto smirked.

Yugo groaned. “Sometimes I wish you talked like a normal human being.”

* * *

Everyone else except for Taiga and Hokuto had left the office. Hokuto finished up compiling the confirmed dates and permissions he received in his email as well as the staff list of who was now going to be involved in the project apart from him, Taiga, and Shintaro. Thankfully, Juri was still able to accommodate them as a website developer as Hokuto was not yet that familiar with the skills of anyone else from the website development department, he has heard about Juri from Jesse before as Juri was one of those that refused the marketing manager position before.

Taiga was making various designs for icons and headers – basing them from what they talked about with the client yesterday as well as the already existing one in the previous website design that their client already had – he first made them on paper before using his drawing tablet and got too immersed in it he lost track of time and his surroundings.

“I think that’s about enough for now, Taiga.” Hokuto reached for the stylus in Taiga’s hand and placed it down on the desk. He reached over Taiga’s mouse and saved everything – dragging the files to a folder with their client’s name on it. “I admire the dedication, but I don’t want you to get burned out.”

Only know did Taiga think of checking the time, it was close to 8pm already. “Ah! Juri.” He scrambled to get his phone and saw a message from Juri.

_ I’m heading home first. Hokuto said he’ll take you home ;) _

Taiga let out a sigh while shaking his head – Juri was really pushing this thing with Hokuto whenever he gets the chance. Taiga was about to book a cab home when Hokuto suddenly took his phone.

“I’m taking you home, Taiga. Juri told me so and I also would prefer that rather than have you take a cab. Get your things ready.” Hokuto slipped Taiga’s phone in his coat pocket.

It was not like it was a big deal but Taiga couldn’t help but notice the difference in how Hokuto spoke now that no one else was around. At the hallway though, he still walked a few steps behind Hokuto as someone else from a different department might still be around as far as other people knew he was engaged to Juri and he wanted to keep it that way.

“Can I have my phone back? You do have me in your car already, it’s not like I’m going to jump out.” Taiga reached out his hand palm first and Hokuto handed him his phone before starting the engine. He put it inside his bag and took out his tablet. Taiga drafted another design on his tablet without minding where they were going as Hokuto already knew the way to his place without him having to direct Hokuto where to go.

Taiga looked up when Hokuto pulled over and they were at a parking lot – parking lots all looked the same to Taiga so he didn’t question anything and just placed back his tablet in his bag and took his overnight bag from the back seat.

“You could have just dropped me off at the front entrance.” Taiga said as he took off his seatbelt – a little confused as to why Hokuto had to turn off the engine as he was just dropping him off.

“But you don’t know the passcode to my unit yet so we might as well go up together.”

“What?” Taiga said in a confused tone. “Why would it be your unit? Where are we?”

“My place. I wanted to have dinner with you so I took you here. You wouldn’t really agree to dinner at a public place where someone might see us, right?” Hokuto stepped out of the car as if what he said was not up for negotiation anymore. He opened the door for Taiga but the blonde wasn’t stepping out of the car. “Is something wrong?”

“If I go up there,” Taiga fidgeted with the handle of his bag. “You’re just going to say it’s too late for me to go home and get me to stay the night.”

“Well, you got me there.” Hokuto lightly chuckled – he cupped Taiga’s face so they would be looking eye to eye. “If you can tell me with a straight face that you don’t want to come over tonight. I’d be happy to drive you home right now.”

Taiga let out a defeated sigh and got out of the car instead of answering.

“We’ll have to pass by the reception first. I was notified someone left something for me. Or would you rather get your rest now?”

Taiga shook his head. “I’ll come with you to the reception.”

Taiga waited for Hokuto by the elevator as Hokuto got a bag from the receptionist – he recognized it as one of his own again. He checked his phone and Juri sent him another message.

_ I got you ;) _

__

“It seems Juri wanted to make sure you had enough clothes.” Hokuto said as he pressed the button to his unit’s floor.

Taiga was quiet on the way to Hokuto’s unit – his thoughts were currently preoccupied by the designs he was making earlier. Hokuto let him take a bath while the younger prepared dinner for the two of them. Taiga could talk of nothing else over dinner but their current client and Hokuto didn’t seem to mind it. Taiga got a few more information about their client based on the research Hokuto did earlier this day and shared with him. He offered to wash the dishes so Hokuto could already take a bath after they were done eating.

When Hokuto got inside the bedroom, Taiga was drawing on his tablet. He looked over what Taiga was drawing when he slipped in bed with him and the pink hair already gave it away for him.

“Is that Juri tied up to a chair?” Hokuto let out a soft chuckle. “Why did you tie him up in a chair?”

“What? This?” Taiga tilted his tablet a little so Hokuto could get a better view of his drawing. “I’m sending it to Juri tomorrow as a warning.” He turned off the display and settled his tablet on the nightstand.

“A warning that you’ll tie him up to a chair?”

To someone else, they wouldn’t have noticed anything and Taiga thought he might have just been over analyzing everything but he swore Hokuto’s voice sounded different when they were alone compared to when they were at work. Even during dinner – when they were talking about the client – it sounded different for Taiga compared to when they talk about the client at their desk. Hokuto’s tone felt more relaxed and gentle but then again, Taiga thought he might just be overanalyzing things.

“I’ll tie him up to a chair and force him to watch the whole season one of Keizoku 2: SPEC with me if he keeps disappearing on me like this. I’m sorry about how Juri is acting, especially if he’s being really pushy for you.” Taiga turned around so he’d have his back facing Hokuto. “Honestly, Juri should know better than to leave me alone during this time. So it’s only fair I give him a warning as early as now.”

“Why shouldn’t you be left alone?”

Taiga shook his head. “Don’t mind that. We should get some rest.”

Hokuto pulled Taiga closer and turned him around to look at him. Hokuto cupped Taiga’s face with his right hand and the blonde leaned into his touch – eyes closed and face relaxed as if he was given a warm drink on a cold day. This sight made Hokuto’s heartbeat uneven – he already knew that Taiga was beautiful but seeing him like this made Hokuto want to keep Taiga close to him and protect him from everything that might harm him.

“You can tell me anything, Taiga.” Seeing a smile spread on Taiga’s face made Hokuto feel warm.

“Just… we all have something we’re afraid of.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


End file.
